מייל יומי ליהדות, ארץ ישראל והתפוצות מס. 13
מייל יומי ליהדות, ארץ ישראל והתפוצות מס. 13 ליום שני, כ"א בטבת תשע"ה האם חטאה שרה? ימין|thumb|250px|גרוש ישמעאל והגד - ציור של אוגוסט דורא המקור:ויקישיתוף - Neutrality את פרק טז בספר בראשית קשה להבין אם אין מכירים את החוקים ואת החוזים שנהגו בארצות המוצא של האבות. מי שלא היו לו בנים, האישה יכלה לתת לו את שפחתה כדי להוליד בנים ממנה. אם ייוולדו אחר כך בנים טבעיים לאישה ייחשבו בני האישה הבנים העיקריים, ובני השפחה הגדולים מהם ייחשבו בנים משניים. גם מעמדה של השפחה וגם מעמדם של הילדים היו תלויים באב. האב יכול היה להפוך את בני השפחה לבנים יורשים, יורשי נחלה עם זכויות מלאות. כך יעשה יעקב עם בני בלהה וזלפה שיהפכו להיות שבטים בישראל. אבל גם הקדמונים ידעו שהאישה המקורית עלולה להיפגע אם שפחתה תרים את הראש ותתגאה עליה, והחוקים נתנו רשות לאישה להחזיר את השפחה למעמדה ולא לתת לה להרים את הראש. כאן ההתנגשות הראשונה בין שרה לבין אבר(ה)ם. אבר(ה)ם איש החסד היה רוצה לראות בישמעאל בן הגר את בנו לכל דבר. אבל הגר הרימה את ראשה עוד לפני שילדה, ושרה נפגעה ונגרם לה עוול (=חמס). העימות הזה בין שרה שדאגה למשפחה הגרעינית, לבין אברהם שרצה לנטות חסד ולחבק את ישמעאל ואת הגר, היה אחד המשברים הקשים במשפחת אברהם ואולי בתולדות ישראל בכלל. הרמב"ן עורר את השאלה האם חטאה אימנו שרה בעינוי הגר? ושמא אנחנו נענשים על כך לדורות? הרמב"ן חשב שהיה כאן חטא של שרה, אבל המשפט הקדום בארצות מוצא האבות התיר לשרה להחזיר את הגר לעבדותה; אמנם אבר(ה)ם במידת החסד, רצה לנהוג אחרת, אלא שהיה אסור לו בשום פנים לפגוע בשרה והוא נאלץ לשמוע בקולה ולנהוג על פי דרכה. הרב יואל בן נון מלמד ומפרש תנך * 929 - תנ"ך ביחד - כמו בעבר "פרקי היום בתנ"ך" פרחי מדבר ירוחם בהקשה על התמונה תקבל הסבר על מהות הצמח מלוח בפריחה ירוחם.JPG|מלוח בפריחה|link=מלוח מחרוזת משונצת ירוחם.JPG|מחרוזת משונצת|link=מחרוזת משונצת לכיד הנחלים.JPG|לכיד הנחלים|link=לכיד הנחלים שמשון בצבע צהוב ztc.JPG|שמשון הנגב|link=שמשון הנגב מרבדי ציפורי חתול 555.JPG|ציפורני חתול|link=ציפורני חתול טבק השיח ירוחם.JPG|טבק השיח - זהירות צמח רעיל|link=טבק השיח זוגן פורח זאב.JPG|זוגן השיח|link=זוגן השיח Arabian Globecress.jpg|גולנית ערב|link=גולנית ערב Glinus lotoides Jerucham.jpg|אפרונית מצויה|link=אפרורית מצויה Colutea_istria_jerucahm_december_2014.jpg|קרקש צהוב|link=קרקש צהוב Euphorbia Hierosolymitana Boiss Jerucham.jpg|חלבלוב מגובשש|link=חלבלוב מגובשש עשנן_555.jpg|קדד קדוש אולי עשנן|link=קדד קדוש מלוח_ירוחם.jpg|מלוח|link=מלוח עדעד_מאובק_זאב.jpg|עדעד מאובק|link=עדעד סתוונית_זאב.jpg|סתוונית|link=סתוונית קבלת שבת באמצע פקק תנועה בתפוצות הרב אליהו בירנבוים, אשר נוהג לסייר בתפוצות ישראל, דן במוסף השבת של "מקור ראשון" ביום 9 בינואר 2015 מה יעשה מי שטיסתו התעכבה והוא הגיע אל יעדו לאחר כניסת השבת? על נסיעה ברכב  עם נהג לא־יהודי ופתרונות יצירתיים ל"תקועים" בשדה התעופה אנשים דתיים רבים נמנעים מלטוס ביום שישי בכלל ובמיוחד בטיסות שמיועדות להגיע בשעות הקרובות לכניסת שבת, כדי לא לקחת סיכון שמא לא יגיעו ליעדם טרם כניסת השבת. אולם לא תמיד ניתן לבחור את מועדי הטיסות ולא פעם קורה שטיסות שאמורות להגיע ליעדן זמן סביר לפני שבת נדחות ואף מגיעות סמוך לשבת או בשבת עצמה. רבים שואלים: כיצד לנהוג במקרה מסוג זה? האם צריך להישאר בשדה התעופה לבד וגלמוד ולעתים אף ללא אוכל אם נוחתים סמוך לשבת? האם מותר לנסוע הביתה עם נהג גוי, אף אם הרכב מגיע לאחר שעת הדלקת הנרות והשקיעה? האם יש נפקא מינה אם האיחור קורה בארץ או בחו"ל? וכיצד לנהוג כאשר אדם יוצא משדה התעופה לביתו או למלון סמוך לשבת אבל תאונה או פקקים רבים דוחים את שעת הגעתו? ולמעשה, עד מתי מותר לנסוע ברכב בערב שבת או בשבת כדי להגיע ליעד? אסיים בכמה עצות מעשיות למי שנשאר "תקוע" בשדה התעופה בארץ או בחו"ל או במלון בקרבת מקום. הרב יצחק יוסף שליט"א כתב בילקוט יוסף: “מטוס שנחת בשדה התעופה, ונתברר שכבר נכנסה השבת, אין לצאת ממנו עד מוצאי שבת, משום איסור תחומין. וכשאין מאפשרים לו להישאר באווירון, צריך להישאר בשבת בשטח שדה התעופה בלבד. ומותר למסור את הדרכון לשוטר גוי כדי להחתימו ולקבל רשות לעבור ולהיכנס לתוך שטח נמל התעופה“ (רמח, נג). אכן, פעם אחת נפלה בחלקי ה“זכות“ לשבות בשדה תעופה בחו“ל בשבת, כאשר הטיסה הגיעה ממש סמוך לשבת ולא היה באפשרותי לצאת מהשדה ולהגיע למקום יישוב או לקהילה. מצאתי לעצמי פינה בשדה התעופה שבה יכולתי להשאיר את המזוודה ואת דברי המוקצה, והכנתי לי “מחנה“ לשבת. פניתי לבית קפה מקומי ונתתי לו מקדמה עבור כל מה שאני עשוי לצרוך במשך השבת: שתייה, פירות, בירה לקידוש וכו‘. במקרה שאדם יורד מהמטוס ממש בשבת, ניתן בדרך כלל לשוחח עם בעלי חנויות ולהסביר להם שאנו יהודים ולא יכולים לשלם עד אשר תצא השבת – ובדרך כלל הם רגישים לכך ומוכנים לעזור. מכל מקום, אין ספק ששבת בשדה התעופה לא כוללת “מטעמים ומעדני שבת“. * הקש לקריאת הכתבה במלואה זיקוקים חשנה החדשה 2013 - 6,6 מיליון צפיות !!! thumb|ימין|335 px Happy New Year, YouTube! :) I hope you all had a pleasant party celebrating the dawning of a new year. We all made it, safe and sound, to the year 2013, and I wanted to continue the party by sharing this fireworks display I created & actualized. It took me a little over a week to complete, and I am very happy with the outcome. All of the shells are custom-made by me, and I take huge pride in the handiwork that went into bringing them to life. I hope you all enjoy the show. :) The music choice used for this display is Thomas Bergersen's (Two Steps From Hell) "Heart of Courage." Truly a great musical arrangement. The great software used to mastermind a production like this is FWSim. Look for more displays in the near future! קטגוריה:מייל יומי